Protective cases for electronic devices usually are used for sensitive devices, for example when a breakable screen is likely to crack when falling down. Furthermore, a protective case can prevent the ingress of dust, for instance into the interfaces for plugs. Protective cases, however, also have optical advantages, and can thus be made from noble materials, such as fine leather.
Conventional protective cases, such as those which are already available on the mobile phone market, fasten the device essentially with a positive fit in a holder, in order to protect the edges and the rear side of the device. A cover protects the front side, wherein the cover can be moved away from the device, so that the device, which is placed in the protective cover, can be operated by a user.
In particular the front side, which is frequently also the central operating element of the device, is particularly susceptible to damage, since the central operating element in most cases is a large touch screen, and when damage is caused thereto, the device may not be operable any more.
All protective cases known from prior art involve the problem that the device is only protected against impact in any arbitrary position when the protective case is closed. Only under this condition, all parts of the device being susceptible to damage (such as the screen, connection facilities, operating elements in the form of push-buttons, buttons, speakers or also battery bays) are protected against impact in all falling directions, respectively in any arbitrary position of the device when it falls down.
In this regard problems arise, in particular if the device is dropped while the cover is opened. For instance in the case, where the user makes an input or reads on the display and is pushed at this very moment, the device can slide out of the user's hand and can fall onto the ground with the cover being opened, while the front side is unprotected.
Another drawback in conventional protective cases resides in the aspect that the opened protective cover has to be closed manually. This is, on the one hand, cumbersome and in connection with the above-mentioned drawback can further result in that the device slides out of the hand and falls down.
Therefore, there exists a need to overcome the problems with the prior art, and more particularly for a more efficient protective case for an electronic device.